My True Colors
by Girl that no one notices
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who she seems to be. Pureblood! Twin brother at durmstrang! What's going on!


**Where did I go?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why **WOULD** you think that? She can write much better than me and she has a husband, and a couple of children. Though Tom Felton would be nice... walks away daydreaming.  
  
Ok, I **THINK** I am back....

* * *

'Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence'  
  
Hermione sat at her desk in potions rapt with interest. Harry and Ron were whispering behind her. She knew they knew better. Lately they had been annoying her sooo much more than usual.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Be quiet. 20 points from Gryffindor **EACH**!" Serverus Snape hissed.  
  
I turned around and glared at them. If they kept this going we would have a negative amount of House Points! Slytherin was in the lead and all they could think of was stupid quidditch! The nerve of them they're disgusting. It's either quidditch or girls that is all they think about! Then when I glare at them they look hurt or confused. Stupid gits.  
  
I snapped my head back and Snape looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Miss. Granger would you care to tell me why are you glaring at Potter and Weasley?" This was out of character and several people looked surprised. I answered like it was nothing.  
  
"Professor, I know that it is natural for guys to only think of girls and quidditch for I have a twin brother that does that. But he is nowhere near like them." I hiked a thumb in their general direction, "For he has class and dignity and doesn't tilt his head for a better view every time a girl walks past him." I shot a look at the two accused potter and Weasley, "I declare, I am starting to be remorseful that he goes to Durmstrang! Well not really he gets all these Viking like girls instead of Fleur prototypes. Oh, I am babbling aren't I? Sorry I am finished." She said and smiled. [O my gods! That was outta the blue and damn am I in trouble] So many babbles broke out and I decided enough was enough. Am not going to do this anymore. It tires me.  
  
Now was time I showed them my true colors... After class that is.  
  
I grabbed up my books and put an acceleration spell on myself so I could get to my dorm faster. I reached the portrait and told her the password. I sprinted to my room and grabbed my normal muggle clothes. A pair of skintight jeans that showed my figure, and a hunter-green and silver tank top. I grabbed my Virginia Slims and Zippo lighter and the books for my next class. I had CoMC, Hagrid can be my first victim. I grabbed a Virginia Slim from the pack and lighted up. I stuck the rest of the pack into my jeans pocket. My stiletto heels sank in the wet grass as I sauntered there. 'I wonder if smoking is against the rules...oh well'

* * *

I was finally back and Hermione Granger was long gone.

* * *

I met Malfoy on the way there and he looked quite surprised that I was breaking the dress code.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood braking the dress code." He drawled.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the amazing flying rat!" I sneered at him  
  
"I was never a rat, I was a ferret, there is a large difference. Not that a filthy, lowly mudblood would know."  
  
"Oh, really? Then... transformia rodenta!" Soon Malfoy was a rat and zooming his way to Hagrid's hut. He fell with a thud still in rat form. I walked up to Hagrid's hut, many had seen the scenario. Several cheers broke out from the Gryffindors and Hagrid came out.  
  
"Now what's going on 'ere Hermione?" He looked rather confused. "Hermione your outta dress code."  
  
"Hagrid."  
  
"'ermione what happened 'ere?"  
  
Malfoy suddenly, still in rat form mind you, came running at me. Ready to bite me. I aimed my wand at him. "Finite Incantato"  
  
Hagrid was utterly confused... "Hermione did you change Malfoy inter a rat? Hermione...?"  
  
"Sorry Hagrid. I finally snapped..." I threw the butt of the cigarette down and grinded it into the moist grass, still we from dew.  
  
"Professor! She transformed me into a rat, I might have a rat contained disease and your sitting around chatting?! I would like to see punishment!" Malfoy yelled looking up at him.  
  
"Well then. Hermione go with him to the iphramy and then you two go to the Headmaster's office." He looked very grim.  
  
"But she tried to kill me." He said looking over at me.  
  
"No I didn't. I just wished you bodily harm." I grinned  
  
"Go. NOW!" Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Fine Hagrid. What? Did you not get any from the headmistress of Bauxbutons? Silly half-breed." I grinned at the look on his face and the Gryffindors. Scarhead looked like he wanted to kill me. And the weasel's hair blended with his face Red with anger.  
  
"Hermione 50 points from Gryffindor for disrespect and 30 because of dress code. 10 for the cigarette, and the rest is up to McGonagall and Dumbledore."  
  
"Well Malfoy..." I turned to face him and the look on his face was unrecognizable "are you scared?" We were slowly making our way to the imphramary.  
  
"No! I'm just surprised, What's this about having a twin brother in Durmstrang. The odds that both of you are magically inclined are very slim if you're a muggleborns. And you do have the immense power of a pureblood."  
  
"Well... Longbottom is pureblood and has auror blood in his veins and look at him." I thoughtfully said, then added "Weasley, now he's just a disgrace. If I hadn't helped them they would still be in 5th year probably. To answer the question that is at your lips...I do have a twin brother. Clyde Hampsdale is his real name, he goes by Riley Granger at school... he lives with me mum. I was sent away because I was the stronger of the two and she wanted me to be as far away as possible from danger.... I have no idea why I am telling you this..."  
  
"That's true, about the Longbottom and Weasley part. I've heard of Hampsdale before... Lucius was teaching me a lesson... He was a 'Traitor' because he didn't want his kids to be in danger of the ministry catching them. He was the most loyal follower of Voldermort and Voldermort disowned them. He sent my dad to kill your parents and Lucius said he got both... including the kids. But that's not true, is it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a copula questions?" he looked aprehensive  
  
"As long as you never speak a word of what we have said together in this hallway I have no problem. But I made a humongous mistake that may cost my life and my mom and brother's life. I don't know what to do, because I know he will find us. But when he does, and IF we become friends I need to know what side you would be on..."  
  
I saw him wager the costs in his mind... "I'm on your side. I don't think that what your da did was bad. He was just trying to protect you."  
  
"Good... you had questions?"  
  
"Ya... what's your real name?"  
  
"Madeline Hampsdale"  
  
"Pretty name... for a moment there I thought you'd say Bonnie"  
  
"I just hexed you into a rat... and now we are talking like old friends... this is outta character, even for you Malfoy..."  
  
He thought carefully before he answered "Well... I like your spunk. I mean all those years of me messing with you and you didn't flinch once. You slapped me third year... but that was a natural reaction. I know if I were in your shoes I'd have sent you to the hospital wing every chance I got... I mean **MY** dad, **MY FUCKING DAD**, killed yours......"  
  
"It's not your fault... you prolly never met my family or anything. I mean you couldn't have stopped a full grown wizard at age 1..."  
  
"...Yeah. Well we're here..."  
  
"Insult me." He looked surprised "act like you normally do. I can't risk it... Unless... I mean, in retrospect if I AM supposedly dead why would I be friends with the son of the man who tried to kill me? Besides revenge... Act the way want. I don't care either way." I pushed the door open and walked briskly in.  
  
But I distinctly heard him mutter under his breath... "_Women_..."  
  
"Madam Promphry? Malfoy needs medical attention." I plopped nonchalantly onto the nearest bed and looked at him.  
  
"Draco, call me Draco." He looked at me in the eye and grinned slyly.  
  
"My word what have you done now?" She asked looking him up and down for injuries.  
  
"My friend here," he shot a look at me "transformed me into a rat. I want to make sure there are no lasting affects."  
  
"Miss. Granger!" she scolded me.  
  
I shrugged sheepishly "He was asking for it..."  
  
"Children! Now turn about Mr. Malfoy..." she looked him over and said several spells. None which I caught. "Mr. Malfoy nothing besides a few old bruises... and the aftermath of several concussions, scars and the like. But besides that you have a clean bill of health."

* * *

-- Is this good?  
  
-- Should I continue?  
  
-- Will someone please tell me how to spell Promphry, finite incantato, and imphramary?  
  
-- **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
-- Check out my site! The better poems are on the 3 and 4 they are the newest 'June 30th 2004' 

**http:headdragon.conforums2.com**


End file.
